User talk:Lasmoore
Welcome Hi, welcome to Deadliest Beasts Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Lasmoore page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Tomahawk23 (Talk) 23:55, October 8, 2011 las i told you to not edit any ppolicys with out my permission but i think you did a great job however if you continue to do this all take away your admin powers untill i allow all admins to edit protected pages with out permission this only applys to protected pagesTomahawk23 11:11, October 12, 2011 (UTC) dude if you did int do all of it then i wouled have done most of it i was gona finish it all tonight but you keep doing the stuff and look i just wana launche the wiki my self Tomahawk23 23:12, October 12, 2011 (UTC) found a great backroundTomahawk23 22:05, October 13, 2011 (UTC) nice job on the monthly news listen dont create the logo without me all have plenty of time to work on it tommorow tommorow lets create it oh nice backroundTomahawk23 09:33, October 16, 2011 (UTC) wait lets not do it tommorow i wana see if people like this other logo idea all add it to the poll if people like it hey las im thinking that since its obbious that the claw logo is gona win on saterday at 1:30 PM eastern standerd time im thinking we create the logo does that sound goodTomahawk23 14:10, October 17, 2011 (UTC) hey dude what the hell i cant edit the local wiki menuTomahawk23 11:43, October 19, 2011 (UTC) wait i canTomahawk23 11:45, October 19, 2011 (UTC) lasmoore the time has come execute order 68 you are clear to make the logo when readyTomahawk23 16:13, October 22, 2011 (UTC) las the DB logo is up omni sent me it and i put it up and now its there the new backround will be here in a few daysTomahawk23 01:25, December 1, 2011 (UTC) Las I realized that whenever one person edits more people do and the more people that do the more people edit ansd the ones who edited edit more could you keep editing anything!!! blogs battles comments actricles anything to keep people editing im sending this to everyone and im sure you already no this im sure everyone does acuallyTomahawk23 23:55, January 6, 2012 (UTC) las we will finish talking about this tommarowTomahawk23 04:07, January 7, 2012 (UTC) Waterway Showdown American Alligator: Floridas Big Bad Crocodillian vs Bull Shark: The Ocean Mean Munching Machine Who is Deadliest Find out here: http://deadliestbeasts.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Wassboss/American_Alligator_vs_Bull_shark Wassboss 08:05, February 4, 2012 (UTC) Season Finale Bigfoot: The elusive ape, who hides away from humanity in the north american forrests. vs Chupacabra: The vampire like creature, which sucks out the blood of its victims. When these two elusive warriors meet on the field of battle who will imerge victorious. http://deadliestbeasts.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Wassboss/Season_Finale:_Bigfoot_vs_Chupacabra Wassboss 07:39, March 4, 2012 (UTC) Mr. Moore i do wish to have a talk with you soon, away from the hellish pit of Deadliest Fiction to discuss some "special" matters with you, and it concerns you greatly. TM2